narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paths, Principles, Arts: Raido X vs Ace K
Ace Korimachi was on a quest to find all of the Helixian's Sealed Chambers of Forbidden Scrolls that his people once scattered across the globe and found himself in a foreign land. It was now night and Ace was walking down a path, using bioluminescence to light the path. "I doubt I'll ever run out of uses for my kekkei genkai" though Ace as he walked on, his cloak fluttering in the nice breeze that came from the west. Nightfall had finally claim the world as the sun gave way to the moon who took its shift in the sky. Looking down over on earth and showering it with rays of its own. The rays shined greatly off the gentle flow of the blades of grass that swept in the gentle blow of the wind, the grass dancing as if to the rhythm the wind was providing. It went mostly undisturbed except for one area where a tall man dressed in all black combat gear stood his size 14 boots in the ground and his red Rinnegan piercing through the night with a look of its usual flippant stare. Raido X had taken a journey to a land that while he had seen in previous adventures, had no name of it nor the civilization that rested in the far distance. From here he could dimly sense the dukkha of the town's people plus one more who seemed to be close out here in the area he was taking up quick residence in. "I spy with my little eyes a place that looks like a town, a town mean people and people means food". Raido repeated this mantra of some sort. "You see where I am going with this". Raido said as he knew since the Rinnegan allowed shared vision between himself and his spirit guide he could see it. The large head of a wolf soon rose from the back shoulder of Raido and let out a brief sigh, much to the spirits chagrin he knew where this was leading. He had seen this all to many times, and knew exactly what Raido was hinting at. This spirit was none other than the King of Hell Yama, the two were more so associates than friends but due to their conjoined nature for the duration of Raido's life he would be synced and tethered to his soul. This also meant him being dragged to suffer the insolence of Raido's misadventures. Raido spare me your banality, and do not bore me with your tireless semantics. Did you not come out here by the beckon of your daughterSuiren Nakano to create a map of areas she could travel to on her own once she left the house. Yama question Raido's resolves in this mission. You practically melted in her hand upon her request, here it is a man like you of your stature and reputation running off to impress his daughter, a talented Arihant no less and. Yama said continuing his tirade as he shook his head wondering what's the use. Then again Love is human concept, and I am not held down by such emotional ties nor feelings, so I guess I should level with you here for being a good father. She does look up to you. Raido pondered for a moment as there was truth in Yama's words. Raido by stature was no small man. at 6'5 251lbs Raido was a man among boys where size and height was concerned, built for success and bred to win. Raido remembered how when he told Suiren he was out on a mission he would stop by a unknown place to tell her a new cool story and a map of the area just for her to use. NO smart remarks, not clever jokes, he just agreed. The same man who as a child, teen and young man spent his days knee deep in the bones and blood of others , the same man who always had a clever remark for just about anything said nothing for once in that moment. It didn't even sound right, but time has a way of changing people. "Yama, sweetheart, bubula, Adventures can't be forced, they have to just happen, rushing it wont will only ruin the fun that it's possible to have, stop being so uptight and loosen up, don't worry if you smile once in a while I promise your face wont crack and fall off, and if it does trust me no one will miss it". Raido said laughing as his attention was altered to a new sense of dukkha he was sensing that was slowly approaching him from a different direction. As Ace continued to walk, something stopped him in his tracks and current train of thought. His eyes widened as his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan activated on it's own as well as his Phasion Technique activating on it's own. "I sense something nearby, some powerful presence not far from here" though Ace as he also wondered why his body would be in such a state of self defense. Ace deactivated his hiden technique and dojutsu and continued to walk. He saw a bird in the pitch black sky and suddenly it fell towards his direction. Ace caught it. "Sorry little guy..." said Ace as he placed it on the ground. "My chakra is too potent right now and I don't want to hurt anyone, especially in a land in unfamiliar with" though Ace as he hid his chakra from his surroundinds. Ace stopped and scanned the land with his Noryokugan, looking for the presence he sensed just a short while ago. "Hmmm seems to be coming from this direction". Raido pointed out his black gloved hands. Seems to coming up on the side of us." Naturally i'd check it out being curious but I think in our current situation since he would most likely run into us anyway there is really no need to check it out, this person will run into us regardless". Raido said as he shrugged and simply sauntered forward with a slow calm stride. Though Raido walked in a calm manner he remained vigilant of his surroundings, as well as creating a visual map of the area, nothing more than wide open grass plains with a few scattered trees in every direction. Living the life Raido lived though he did not seek conflict, he was not afraid to stir the honest nest, if need be. he was neutral by nature, and often took whatever action he felt like taking at a whim. Whatever happens, just happens. Raido said as he pushed forward. Ace found the presence he was searching for. "Yes, there's no mistake about it, this is the guy, and I can sense a chakra frequency I've never felt before coming form within him" said Ace as he calmly walked toward the man from a distance. "I hope he doesn't get on the offensive too quickly, or this will indeed get rough, and not just for me..." said Ace. "Be careful Ace... I sense a familiar deity within him, one that's outside of my jurisdiction, but so familiar" said the Exiled Entity''". "....Ok ok..." as he approached the man still. "Why do you always interfere when you want to? Why can't you just be one with me, huh?" thought Ace. "Because I have much more important duties to attend to when I'm not keeping an eye on you. Death is a concept of humans, but us deities aren't concerned with such matters. I for one take the souls of those that die and pass them on to this deity, as personal request of Amaterasu Omikami, the Godess of All Creation" responded the Exiled Entity. "And I am one with you, and just incase you didn't notice, I'm the one responsible for giving Destruction Release to the Helixian Clan, and Amaterasu Omikami is responcible for giving Creation Release to the clan as well" he added. "This is good to know after all..." said Ace as he stopped several feet from the man. A few feet in front of Raido stood a long figure that seemed to be where the dukkha sense originated from. It was not one of whom he had recognized so now the only question now was friend or foe. While Raido never was one to start fights the gaze of his eyes never helped placate that situation. His eyes burned red in the darkest of hours and even know that red glare of his Rinnegan he could see causing the ground beneath him to light up with a small red hue. Using the shared link vision Yama's eyes were trained on the figure as well. Raido and Yama synced by the soul already discussed the courses of action the plan was simple. Find out if the person before them was friend of foe, if friend address as such, if foe address as such. With the counter measures already taken in account with how well Raido mapped out his area, if it came to a battle Raido would raise hell, however more optimistic heads would prevail as for now this person did nothing worth warranting such actions. Raido face curved up into a half smile, his usual flippant demeanor as he began to address the figure before him. "Didn't realize this area was so popular at night, didn't expect it to be crowded at such an hour". Raido said making joke of the area being crowded but yet only two men stood in the vast fields that was stretched out before them. Raido knew the power of words, and conversation when you speak too much you give away intentions, so he kept his hidden well behind his words, stating no reason nor cause for his appearance their, but made sure he created a sense of suspense to see what reaction the figure would take. "You could think of it as a flash crowd in a sense... but I was drawn in by my dojutsu suddenly activating without notice" said the illuminated Ace. "You seem like a interesting individual, by it would be very impolite of me to not introduce myself. My name is Ace Korimachi" said Ace as suddenly a column of light beamed from point in the sky down to their location, lighting up an area 50ft in diameter as if it was daylight. Raido didn't need to break his gaze as he could see just from Yama's vision the light show that seemed to be present around them especially while Ace was speaking. "Hmmm" Raido said in his thoughts as he surmised an explanation for what was going on with this, but he had already made preparations for such momentous occasions. "Well Ace you certainly know how to make an entrance, one of those personalities that light up the room when you walk in". Raido said as he made no threatening moves and simply folded his arms across his broad chest. dojutsu huh, I know a thing or two about dojutsu, you could say I am a bit of an expert on them or you could say I have decent experience with them, depending on one's choice of words. Raido said as he decided to raise the stakes a little bit. "What brings you to such a far off land, I rarely see people out here during this time of night in my frequent visits, I'm sure your not here for a better view of the moon". Raido said kidding himself as if he was, yet there was some truth to this statement but a well hidden agenda as well. "Well, I'm travelling though out the world to find the Sealed Chambers of Forbidden Scrolls that my people once scattered throughout the world, as their locations aren't listed the Dimension of Knowledge. I want to find and collect all 25 Legendary Weapons of Rasengakure." "If I wanted a better view of the moon, I could make it happen" said Ace as the full moon suddenly disappeared from view, making the area around them pitch black besides the light casted down by Ace. Seconds later it reappeared. "If you had to say for yourself by reading me, what do you think I'm here for?" Ace asked the still mysterious man before him. Raido took note of Ace's disappearing act with the moon and his face remained unchanged nor unwavering. The confidence radiated from his flesh as if he was born from it. Raido simple closed his eyes and did not open them back up right away. "What I can read and what I think doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, besides the semantics of such a thing would only bore, and no one likes boring". Raido said as a half grinned appeared on his face but his eyes we're still not open. "The Legendary weapons of Rasengakure seem to be a pretty special to you based on what you you just said, they must be extremely important to you for you chase and purse in such an outlandish area". Raido said simply dragging on. It would be a travesty to think you came all the way out here when something may have already happened to your treasure by someone who lets say for arguments sake didn't care as much about them. Raido said as he put his hands in his pocket and simply kicked up some grass and dirt, almost as if he was implying something. A shame right? "This guy isn't making things any easier Ex... It's almost as if he's playing around, taking me for a joke, and that last statement though true was very insulting and it seems to me like he's just wasting my time in the most uninteresting of ways. I don't take lightly to insults about my clan and their endeavors and treasured tools, but I'm really trying my best here..." thought Ace. "I'll talk to his partner and see if I can make things easier for us..." replied Ex to Ace. "Yama... I'm here on some important business with my partner Ace. And I'd appreciate it if you convey Ace's intentions to Raido as best as possible. Raido could help Ace overcome the lost of his spose Kiki Asannoo, something that was very undesirable in his eyes, but she wasn't biologically immortal as he is, and he knew it and still suffers til this day of her death. I could be of great use to you later in the future... unless you're not interesting in Raido achieving transcendence, so to speak?" Yama immediately pipped up in someone addressing him, he knew it wasn't the human before Raido as most humans did not even see Yama unless he showed himself, and even if they did, he would not addressed them. You must excuse my host he is an individual who is often how do you say neutral. He is only fooling around with his usual insolence, He is an Arihant on the path to a Transcendence of his own, that of a Siddha. Yama replied in terms of answering the the deity who spoke to Yama. Raido didn't interrupt Yama, and waited his turn to talk. "Help? I don't mind helping someone when they need it, I was more so getting a feel for Ace here to see what he was about. I respect everyone until they give me a reason not to so Ace Think nothing of it, in fact I know nothing about what you seek but that doesn't mean I wont help, of course I am a cost and benefits guy so there is something I may ask of you, in return". Raido said as he unfolded his arms. "These are dangerous times we live in and Trust is a luxury you can't afford, betrayal is something you should never ignore". Raido said explaining why he was playing devil's advocate for a while. How is it little ole me can help you? "Well, I could use some training, namely with a strong opponent, in Taijutsu, Wind Release and help honing the Sage Art: Four Paths of Empowerment" replied Ace, reading the man before him. "To come and think of it, you look a lot like a shinobi I've heard many legends of while travelling through the Five Great Nations. Ever heard of 'Raido X'?" asked Ace. It had been a while since Raido trained someone so they word was foreign to him to hear at first, however he realized that he forgot introduce himself in the beginning and decided to pay along and humor the guy at least one more time. "You would be surprised how many people say I remind them of him, Its an honor I guess, but I've seen Raido, he's cool, but nothing special. What is special is this Sage Art technique you speak of. When I hear the word Paths you pretty much can see what I know about paths". Raido joked around. His Rinnegan trademark ability was called the Six Paths Technique each had powerful abilities and were unique in their own right, fabled almost. "Bring me up to speed on this Four Paths of Empowerment, and we can get our first lesson in class started up" No time like the present". Raido said as he talked with his hands, but also stroked his chin, mind you there was no hair present. "The Four Paths of Empowerment is a special technique I developed based off the Rinnegans Six Path Technique. It allows me to use 4 bodies that look like me own, each one has a different ability. It grants me the power of the Dimensional Path, the Elemental Path, the Physical Path, and the Enlighten Path. Based off what Ex has told me about you, I'd say you know quite a lot about transcendence, which I culd use help with. If I was to use all the paths in one body, it would give me unimaginable power, but I'd die of the stress it'd put on my eyes and body. But essentially, I'd be able to manipulate Space, Time, Space-Time, All 5 Natural Elements as well as being able to manipulate higher elements through combining the primary 5, manipulate Gravity, Inertia, Momentum, Friction, Transduction, and Electromagnetism, and Natural Energy alongside Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang as well as utilizing my signature summon, Kryonosis, alongside a plethora of others." Listing to the list Raido wondered if he was even qualified to teach this kind of thing. 'especially the inertia and momentum, his woman Ameyuri Aoki specialized in that those kind of abilities. This would take time, but he would see what he could cook up. After listening to the list Raido finally broke the silence. I see you have a a great propensity for learning, such an astounding Christmas list there. Raido said as he tugged on the long sleeve that covered his right arm. "Well the paths I use minus the gravity one are a bit different, my woman Ameyuri would be better of teaching you all that stuff about inertia, momentum, and Electromagnestism that's her specialty. I use gravity from the Deva Path and while I know how to invoke the path from my body, im not really sure how I could you that since you don't use the actual Path in itself, ive actually never taught anyone anything about the Rinnegan, who didn't already have the Rinnegan". Raido said as this seemed to be harder than he thought. "However, Yin and Yang I can teach, its not actually pretty easy and you will be using moves powered from these to principles faster than you blink an eye. Far as the other things go ill need you to explain how exactly you plan to employ them, and we can go from there". Raido said as finally a plan was formulating in his mind, he may have found a way to make this work. After listening to what he just heard, Ace placed his arms by his side, concentrating. Suddenly markings appeared on Ace's face. Shortly after, 4 duplicates of Ace, each one a different color, appeared before both shinobi. "Well, I can pretty much use the technique with proficiency, I just need help homing certain skills. My memory has never failed me, and when I'm Moving at light speed, I can also think at lightspeed, something I call Attosecond-Thinking" said Ace as the Physical and Elemental Paths faded away, with Ace gaining colorful markings corresponding to the paths colors on his body. "'I'd use physical clones to help me hardness the principles behind the lessons you intend on teaching. With so many Noryokugans watching, and with it's immensely efficient movement tracking skills. I'll explain the harder abilities when we come to that bridge, agreed?" said Ace. "''Let's proceed with the training shall we?" Ace asked. "Well then Yin and Yang 101 is in now in session. Now technically as a user of ninjutsu and most jutsu you are already using the principles of yin and Yang but on a scale you don't realize because its seems so natural. Yin is the mental energy that is basically your imagination. It is at this point just a thought, it lacks form or a physical foundation. Raido said as he opened out his left hand as if there he was holding yin in his hand. Yang acts as the life giver, it bring form to your mental energy and creation, as well as help focus your chakra and exert it through the desired body part to create the ninjutsu or jutsu you want". Raido said for example I will show you one move of mine that is created off yin principles and lacks form, but it feeds off anything with a Yang form and absorbs its strength, stamina and life force. Raido said as he held out two fingers and a dark sphere grew on the tips of his two fingers, Raido added a small of a small amoung of Yang to it to feed the sphere so it could gain shape, which allowed Raido to turn into any desired shape he wanted, sphere, then square. "This jutsu is called the Consumption of Life technique. anything that touches this sphere instantly ios trapped and has its stamina, chakra and life force drained from them It is created from mental energy but seeks to absorb any Yang energies.. Raido said as he released the shape off his finger tips until it was just dark trails off his fingers. Waving it around allowing the small spectral trail to play in the wind. "I understand" said Ace. "If you look at both of my eyes, you'll see that my right eye gives off a Yin Release chakra aura, and if you look at my left, you'll see that it gives off a Yang Release chakra aura." Ace added. He then raised his hands to his sides. I manipulate Yin and Yang to the highest degree separately, but I don't utilize Yin and Yang chakra as a nature. Ace suddenly closed his eyes and held out his fingers and as he opened them a dark sphere grew on his fingertips, just as he had seen Raido do seconds earlier. "It this a physical interpretation of what you meant?" said Ace. Raido looked at the technique and saw the dark sphere. "Bout as good as it get's, once you become really good, you can add all types of shapes, uses, sizes, forms. Raido said counting on his fingers as he did it. Now for another Yin example. I learned this move after studying the Revolt of the Demon World technique after it was used against me, I went to create a more effective and crude version of the technique. called the Devouring Abyss". Raido said as he held both arms out as dark masses began to grow on both of his arms. "By using a 4:1 ration and making sure to overload the Yin more so than the Yang its like feeding a beast, but teasing it. You give the small masses a small taste of yang for them to feed on, to give them a desired form, in my case I use serpent dragons. Just the smallest amount of yang over does or over load of Yin more than what you need and this technique fails. Raido said as the dark masses began to take the form of the head of a dragon, as Raido opened the palms of his hand the mouths of the substance opened and bright red eyes opened as if they small life form has actually come alive. Now this technique isn't as friendly, it doesnt absorb Yang, it eat's and devours it to protect its own survival, the more yang it eats the stronger its form becomes and the longer it lives. However the more it hungers for another taste of it. This jutsu can eat a man, and his jutsu whole, and leave nothing behind. Raido said as he had the dragons fly twist around his body slowly for a moment before they returned back to his arms with a blood-curling roar. Ace suddenly ceased the unknown technique he preformed, as a precaution so it wouldn't possibly go out of control. "So what's next Raido?" Ace questioned. Raido clapped in response to Ace's fast learning, if they going like this Raido wouldn't need to get down into the fundamentals of the yin and yang. Why can't everyone learn like this. Raido said in his mind as he thought of the people in the past he taught. "Well as far as Yin goes that is pretty much how I use it. Yang on the other hand is very different. Much easier to use and control. As you know Yang is the physical energy, life energy force vitality whatever you wanna call it. This allows your jutsu to take form from your imagination. For example I created a clone technique that is quite different from most". Raido clapped his hands and used a technique he had not used in quite some time Yang Release: Twin Phantasm. Twins of Raido stood behind him and looked exactly as he did, outfit hair stance and eyes. "Now I know your thinking oh great a clone technique what so special about that. Well with these twins they gather Yang energy and life energy as long as they are able to stay in use. The longer they go undisturbed the more life energy they can gather. They have access to all my jutsu and abilities and can use them provided they can gather enough. When beaten, rather than just fade away like a regular shadow clone, they disperse and all their gathered energy flows back into my body, replenishing any power I may have used up". Raido said as he shook hands with his twins each of them nodding their heads with the hand shake. Plus they make great company. Raido said as he was kidding clearly. Now lets see you break this one down. Raido said as he and his set of twins each looked at Ace expecting him to show he learned the mechanics of the move. Ace nodded his head in understanding as he looked at Raido before closing his eyes. Suddenly he opened his eyes and a second later, a dimensional rift opened, showing a world exactly like the real one. In it was a parallel Ace along with Raido's and it twins parallels. "Talk about twins" chuckled Ace a he joked. "Is this what you meant?" Ace asked. "I based this technique off of Destruction Release, which is why if it steps out of the mirror, it only lasts 30 seconds. Although it can use all of my techniques, if it fights in this world, it's techniques are 3 times stronger than my own... So I guest I am my own worst enemy''" Ace laughed before terminating the technique. Before the technique ended, Raido's parallel said something. "You're doing the right thing Raido..." it said, smiling before it disappeared. "So good, I didn't even need to whip out the tutorial guide to the 101 class." Raido said as he inhaled deeply taking in the air of the midnight sky and exhaling, it really was a wonderful night, but he was still empty handed on this journey. He shrugged it off knowing he would find something eventually. "Now here is where we have a problem, the rest of my moves that are Yang based are with created using my eyes techniques. Based on what I can sense from you we don't have the same dojutsu, so it would only waste your time showing you that, so I guess this concludes our class for today, my time is up I thank you for yours". Raido said with his usual grin on his face as he did a lazy salute. Oh before I go you wouldn't happen to know where this place is on the map do you?, unless you have some moves you want to show me?. Raido said as he raised his eyebrow, Raido didnt really feel like training but would be nice to see some moves other than his. "Well, I wouldn't say that..." said Ace as he touched Raido, absorbing a tiny amount of chakra. Ace then formed a handsign as he closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra, using his own to boost the potency of Raido's chakra. Upon opening his eyes, his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan was activated and glowing. Seconds later, an eye in the middle of his forehead was a Rinnegan. "Jikanjunjo!" said Ace as he restored Raido's body to it's pristine condition from earlier in the day. "I'll take you to a place where time doesn't exist, that way I can show you the extent of my left and right eyes" said Ace before the two were warped away. The two shinobi appeared within the Neo Dimension, a place with many binary and tertiary start systems as well as black wholes in one half of the sky, while the other was filled with sunshine. "It may be weird, but I like it" Ace said with a smile. Ace clapped both of his hands together and placed them on Raido's arm, causing his chakra to make him glow. Suddenly, Raido had the mark of the Noryokugan on his forhead. "Be very careful, as you will have full knowledge of all the event's I have seen, as well as my father, and access to all of my techniques, though because of your own vast intelligence, you may indeed be able to cast jutsu and techniques before I do with the Rinnegan" Ace warned. "By the way, since time doesn't exist in this dimension, you'll never grow tired and chakra replenishes about 3 times as fast here than in the normal world. I'd normally have an hour to learn how to use your dojutsu, but since I'm here, there is no time limit, but before I begin, do you have anything to ask?" Ace asked the completely quite Raido. Raido watched as the world around seemingly transported him to another realm far from the normal plain of life that he existed from. Raido though a worldly man did has experience with other dimensions, but this one was not any of the one's he had come to see in so far. It was far more pleasant than, but yet with dimensions as Raido came to learn were extremely unpredictable, so Raido would enjoy the ride. Raido did keep an ear open to everything Ace was saying as he listened intently to the advantages he was given within being in this realm. "What's understood doesn't need to be explained, so nothing to ask but I do have plenty to say. Raido said as he folded his arms adn nodded his head as he stood in place. What I want to say is that there is good news and bad news. You look like the type who likes dessert before dinner so ill start with that. Good news is that you got some bomb ass techniques, however I think they fit you and your characteristics more than it would fit mine, so I want your techniques to stay unique to you, id just rather see you use them. Raido said wrapping up the good news". Raido was all for learning but there were time's it was best not to be greedy and stretch one's self out to far. "The bad news is that I have no idea how to teach one how to use the Six Paths Technique, I just developed them over time and honed them. In my case I open the realm within my body and accept myself as the conduit to exert the powers from my body. Having the eyes and flowing it through the body are two different things". Raido said as he actually tried to figure this out. "I understand what you mean, but I 'borrowed' your dojutsu to understand the concept behind it's abilities and I let you borrow mine for the same reason, but if you insist" Ace said before releasing the technique from Raido and himself. Ace then put his arms out to his side. Suddenly a white and black blade about 20 ft long suddenly appeared. "Using the highest forms of Yin and Yang, I created a blade capable of bringing anything into existence and taking anything from it" Ace said as he swung the blade toward the sky. The sky stayed the same before disappearing seconds later, obliterating countless star systems. Ace then swung the blade again, creating a star in it's early stages of life before making the blade vanish. "Maybe the key to higher enlightenment is as simple as overcoming my inner self, as well as my losses..." said Ace as the sky changed into a vision of someone very dear to him that he lost. Out of nowhere, the two shinobi appeared back in the real world, in the same exact spots as before. Ace handed Raido a map of the local area he travelled through before meeting him, showing a town nearby. "I think we can both call it a day..." said Ace while smiling, though his face still gave away the feelings of loss he kept buried and sealed in his heart. "Later Raido..." Ace said as he turned away, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky. "Like they say: when it rains, it pours..." though Ace as it started raining. Category:Role-Play